Chevrolet Deluxe
The Chevrolet Deluxe was introduced late in the 1941 model year as a 4-door sedan. In 1942 a fastback 2-door "aerosedan" became an option. Production was indefinitely delayed in 1942 due to WWII, after 110,000 had been made total, though several thousand Chevrolet coupes and sedans were produced during the war years for military staff use. In late 1945, civilian production resumed. The original series was produced through 1948. A redesigned Deluxe with reduced body contour and integrated rear fenders was offered for the 1949 and 1950 years. Specifications In the 1941/42 model years, the 216cid inline 6 "Blue Flame" engine was the only one offered. It produced 85 horsepower at 3300rpm. In 1947 output was bumped up to 90 horsepower. A Deluxe of this vintage could easily exceed 80 miles per hour without overdrive. The transmission was a manual synchromesh 3 speed, with vacuum assisted shift, in which the "three-on-the-tree" shifter was able to be moved between gears by the slightest pressure on the lever. Third gear was direct, meaning the input and output are equal speeds. Overdrive was a rare option. Connection to the third member rear-end was via an enclosed "torque tube" driveshaft. The brakes where hydraulic with all-wheel drums. The master cylinder was located beneath the driver. Shock absorbers were of the lever type. The windshield through 1948 was of a split, flat-glass type. The wipers were vacuum actuated. Chevrolet offered windshield washers on some years. Style The exterior sported smooth curves with chrome and stainless trim. The rear bumper had an optional center bumper guard that had to be ratcheted out of the way so the trunk cover could be lifted. Front and rear bumpers had optional chrome "tips", a dress-up item that bolted to the ends of the stock bumper. Although it wasn't a Chevrolet option, a popular after market feature was a large external sunshade that protected the driver from glare off the metal dash board. The interior had cloth bench seats and a metal dash, sometimes with a simulated burl wood grain. The radio was a simple mono vacuum tube type radio with integrated speaker. On the left side of the radio, there was a knob labeled "T" and it operated the throttle, because during startup, it was hard to press both the starter pedal and the accelerator, while keeping the clutch depressed. On the right side was the choke lever. The clock was integrated into the glove compartment door and was of a manual-wind 7-day type. 1941-1948 In 1941, the Master and Special Deluxe had updated styling from the year before with things such as a new grill and the headlight mounted in the fenders. The Special had better fabric than the Master, along with arm rests in the doors. There was full instramentation. 1942 models got blackout trim in January. The Signal-Seeking radio became an option. On February 1, 1942, civilian automobile production halted for war production. 1949-1952 In 1949, all the Chevrolets got the first new styling after the war. The Deluxe was the brand new upper-end model for Chevy. The cheepest Deluxe was the Deluxe Styleline 6-passenger sedan, costing $1,492. Brakes were 11" drums. It has full instramentation. The front suspension had stabilizers. In 1950, not much had changed. The front leg room was 42.8 inches. For 1951, there was little styling changes to the out side, though the dash was completely new. The radio was optional at $64. The rear axle had a ratio of 4.11:1. Gallery DSC07462.JPG|1951 Chevrolet Skyline Deluxe Classic Cars 020.jpg|Chevrolet Deluxe Wheels day 2012 042.JPG|1951 Chevrolet Skyline Deluxe DSC02418.JPG|1951 Chevrolet Coupe Deluxe 1951 chevy coupe deluxe.JPG|1951 Rear View DSC07799.JPG|1952 Chevrolet Skyline Deluxe DSC07800.JPG|1952 Chevrolet Skyline Deluxe DSCN4443.jpg|Red Chevy Deluxe Black Chevrolet Deluxe.jpg|Chevrolet Deluxe Category:Chevrolet Category:Pre-war Category:Post-war